


All hail the King

by House_of_the_Rising_Pluto



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adults, Alternate Universe - College/University, Animal Shelter, Animals, Brothers, Classical Music, Comedy, Dogs, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Evil Laughter, Exams, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Just Add Kittens, Laughter, Literature, Normal Life, Ouija, Rain, Sleepovers, Studying, Summer, Travel, University, ouija board fail, they watch a horror movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/House_of_the_Rising_Pluto/pseuds/House_of_the_Rising_Pluto
Summary: Ten and Kun are just your local university students, majoring in literature. Our story starts as their brother gifts them a cat for making it to their final semester.This is a comedy fic. With real life situations, but turned funny, to make everyone's day!Basically 20+ aged humans.This fic had wrote itself, I just tapped it into my keyboard.Stay happy ♡Status: finito!
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Qian Kun, Liu Yang Yang & Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Another WayV-pet fiction
> 
> I finished it up to the 6th chapter.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this!
> 
> Have a great day!

Kun was studying Russian literature, but took most of his classes from the Chinese history department, while Ten studied English literature, with classes from the department of arts.

Tough majors, everyone would say, but to them, it was challenging, so something that they must come on top of.

They got along pretty well, born in the same year and having similar interests, and it wasn't something ground breaking when they decided to live together. In a 160 square meters downtown apartment.

This semester would be their last at university. After this, they get to go home and work for their family. So, even more reason to finish it successfully.

Just before the semester would start, their cousin, YangYang visited them in their current city. Seoul.

They agreed to meeting YangYang at Gwanghwamun, right in front of the statue of Sejong The Great, so that they could go to Hollys Coffee on the left, maybe introduce their brother to a bit of Korean history?

Kun always wore all pastel day clothes, and, in the summer, so did Ten. Who wanted to attract more sun rays and burn so they looked like an over cooked shrimp?!  
(Wait till it gets a little colder and they hit the clubs in all black)

Contrasting their semi-casual-student look, YangYang was dressed like a middle school kid. In an oversized shirt with tropical fishes swimming in the blue sea between red corals, and matching ocean-themed socks over which he wore orange crocks... and they belonged to the same family.

He started waving, as though they couldn't notice him on a hot noon with no sane soul around.

"Kun! Ten! Isn't it beautiful, the weather" and he than looked straight at the sun. Ten tought he'd get blind someday, but YangYang always assured him that the sun loved him and he loved the sun, and none of them will go blind...so be it.

"Yeah, it is", Kun was sometimes too nice. Ten fixed him in a glare.

"Yeah, nice, if you want to be well done steak before someone eats y..." woopps, the heat really fried his brain. "Let's get inside, I hope the AC is on."

"Who's getting what?" Ten asked, they payed 1/3 of their date - family gatherings, so it was Ten's turn now.

Kun got a healthy juice, YangYang iced peach tea and Ten an americano, he also got them a piece of charry-whipped cream cake so they could share.

"How is it being a responsible adult and finishing your studies on time?"  
They sighted in unison, "a pain in the ass", Ten continued. Kun looked scoldingly at him, but YangYang wasn't a baby anymore.

"So, I tought, you're getting old", oh, he'll get his ass whooped later, "and old people should have kids, right? Like, you can't have kids right now, in this capitalism, but you can have a pet! One that's small enough to be carried everywhere you go next. How's that sound?" He looked at them over eagerly with a dumb smile on.

"Lamb, are you suggesting we get a hamster?" Thank you, Kun. "Do you know how much they poop?"

"No, silly Ge, no. Something more exciting. Something more... cuddly..." he looked around like he expected them to answear, but Ten would guess a bunny, and they pooped even more.

"Yang, I don't know." Kun now put his elbow on the table and looked like he was done with this summer.

  
"You're no fun, that's why you two can't get married", but before Ten, or Kun, he looked annoyed too, could say something: "I've got you a cat!"

Great.

"We're gonna call it Annoying Orange, just so we could remember our dear brother ever day." Kun chuckled a bit, but was back with: "Baby, how could we rise a cat? We don't have the time."

"But, Ge, you have to train. You'll have kids tommorow. You must learn how to be a parent, a responsible father to a baby mammal!"  
"YangYang, you should apply to some university, seriously, you've got too much time on your hands. Please stop watching soap operas, they are not mirroring real life"

YangYang swallowed the last half of the cake. "Oneshot that and we're going to meet him." He already stood up to leave the cafe.

Ten had already forgotten how much the sun was frying. YangYang looked totally unbothered.

"You actually picked a good place, the shop is not far from here", said YangYang and produced yellow sunglasses from somewhere.


	2. Chapter 2

So, they signed the paper of ownership, got a passport and scheduled vaccinations for a Siamese kitten - Louis.

You couldn't deny he was cute.

Along with the kitten, they brought YangYang home too. Kun wanted to have lunch together, and Ten couldn't say no. And he was their family, so why not.

The lunch went around what to buy for the kitten, to which university should they send YangYang off to, how were their parents, daily life and so on.

It was to late anyway to go now and buy stuf, so YangYang bid them goodbye around 6pm, Sunday and the mess of the day finaly crashed to the brothers.

"What now", asked Kun, he usualy knew what to do.

"I don't know, will he sleep with you or with me? Oh! And he should eat too. Do we have a transporter? We should buy him a colar tommorow. I tought about golden necklace? and a golden name tag, if he ever went missing. Yeah. And the bed! Kun, do we have enough of the cat food?

"Louis! Where's my baby kitten? Come to daddy baby. You have to eat and grow strong! Louis! Oh there you are!

"Kun, where's the cat food?"

"Ten, we don't have a bowl"

"Oh, right. Well, I can hand feed him.

"Look, Kun, he's so cute!" and he landed a big fat smooch to the cat's head.

Kun left the room. Enough of socialisation with his family for today.  
It's skincare time!

Ten can figure out how to be a cat dad by himself.

In the kitchen, Ten found an old icecream bowl and poured water into it, after he hand fed Louis. He squated and watched him closely drink the water.

"Look at that small form of life."

Oposite to how Ten was attracted to the cat, Louis semed to ignore him at all costs and instead jumped into Kun's lap whenever he was doing homework, eating or just watching the TV.

When Ten went to buy just the bowls and a colar with a name tag for the cat, he returned with a golden lecklace and a matching golden name tag in a shape of a crown. Louis was a king, he couldn't deny him the right.

Along with that, he bought about seven different beds and three climbing trees, a few mouse toys and a feather on a stick.

And two glass bowls.

Louis accepted the offer of his mortal owner, in the form of the toys, but refused to use any of the beds, and instead was seated on top of Kun's dirty piled T-shirts in the bathroom, on top of the laundry basket.

Kun was currently writing his seminar in Russian literature of the second part of the 19th century. A real pain it is.

"Kun! He won't put his royal butt onto the beds I buy for him! Kuuuunn!!" and he was madly thumping in his white socks, beige shorts and a white shirt, pointing with a finger where the said royal butt was placed over the dirty laundry.

"Ten, my deadline is the 1st of July, please, do not bother me with those trivial things. You can tell I'm more of a dad material than you, that's why he likes me more.

"Now please, would you make me a cup of mint tea? Please, they're drinking it now in their posh little garden. I need it."

"Nooo", Ten was whining now, "I'm the one spoiling him!"

"Brother dear, the ladies in these novels usualy don't like the guy who buys them jewelry, but a cute poor guy grooming their horse."

"Should I buy him a horse now?"

"No, just try to ignore him, like I do. And look, he's asleep over my dirty laundry."

"Fine."

Than he marched off to his room.

"Johnnyyyy!!! Louis is ignoring me", was all Kun could hear before he put his headphones on, to block the noise, and listen to Russian romances.


	3. Chapter 3

Ten's great friend, Johnny gave him an even greater advice - to try and train the cat, bribing him with treats of course.

When he woke up, he just came to drink water, but walked up to Kun doing pushups in the kitchen while "The heart sings of my dear" was playing to the max and something like brownies baking in the oven.

Nice.

His brother did have some great taste in music.

Of course, they sometimes browsed old music from around the world together. It was fun to know what went inside the heads of the people who were young 300 years ago, or just 10 years ago. Literature could be found in all shapes and forms, and sometimes, it could be sang.

"And it goes: 'The heart is dying inside my chest, the heart sings of my dear...', oh, this one is so good. Way to make my morning good Kun. Thank you" and he walked out of the kitchen with a smile on his face, looking for someone.

"He's over there, on the speaker", pointed Kun, at Louis, unbothered by the loud music apparently.

The brownies weren't that bad. They were vegan. Every month it was a different diet in their home. June was vegan this year.  
YangYang dropped by, as fast as he saw the Instagram story with the tasty baked special.

"I brought you some almonds and dried raspberries. It goes well with the brownies. Where's my substitution?" and than Louis jumped straight into YangYang's arms. "Oh look at that gold. Should I bow, my lord?"

"YangYang, please don't, you're stroking his ego. Please just keep it to his belly. He doesn't listen to me, and I bought him all of that and all of this," said Ten showing the vast choice of beds and toys.

"Ge, he'll ignore you for real if you keep it like that. Keep some of the money for your marriage.

"Kun - ge, have you found your true love, or you'll just continue singing about it in Russian for the rest of your life?"

Kun blushed.

"Oh, no, here we go again. I'm off to organise my notebooks for today", and just like that, Ten left poor Kun with their younger cousin.

YangYang grinned, "So? Want me to play a role of the letter delivering-boy?", and he walked to the kitchen where he sat, with Louis still in his hands, and before he grabbed the brownie with his unwashed hands, Kun screamed: "YangYang, go wash your hands!"

"Alright, here's the baby," and passed him Louis.

When Ten returned to the kitchen, Louis was sleeping across Kun's lap, on his back, stretched to his maximum of smallness and purring. YangYang and Kun talked about rap music of early 2000's, finaly something normal.

"Lambert, see how you can be normal with people. So, what do we think about Eastern Slavic rap?"

Ten took photography as one of his 4 elective courses, where he had met Johnny and since became best friends.

They agreed to go to this one shop for pet necessities and after grab a coffe in Hongdae after their class.

Johnny was a YouTube - zen, so if you wanted to know some random fact, he was your man. Today, Ten needed him for pet training.

You always had to watch your exit when leaving the subways in Seoul, they missed their exit twice.

When they finaly emerged from the underground, an evening breeze welcomed them. This was not near the maximal heat Seoul could run on. But it was still hot, so their clothes stuck to their skin and a sheen of sweat was over their faces and necks. Good thing you could buy really helpful paper fans when transfering the trains.

And they were pretty too.

"What do you think, we could photograph these fans with our coffe as a homework? Like a mixture of old and new combined to refresh you?", Johnny proposed.

"Yeah. I'll do mine under the blooming tree. It can fit my Instagram well too."

"Okay. And I'll do mine...oh! I can photograph you in the bathroom while you wash your face, with a fan in your pocket and the coffe on the sink! Will you be my model?"

"Oh my God. John. But you buy the coffe?"

"Totaly."

And. He. Smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Lambert, the Sheepish Lion, Lambert~  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JWIz8mNb5fI  
> 
> 
> This is the only video I could find of the song. The song is really beautiful  
> ... :(  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h6kf8ImO2Zw  
> 
> 
> I figured out I use too much of "SO" and "BUT"... I'll try to improve on that ♡
> 
> ☆ Have a beautiful day!


	4. Chapter 4

Ten decided to ignore Louis for a while and left him to sleep in Kun's hood, while Kun studied.

There were just a few more exams left of this second to last semester, and for all of them they were almost done studying, or had enough material for seminars and projects to be done in one sitting.

Louis could wait with his training, and he even aproved of one of the beds that Ten bought for him! What a progress!

He still liked to sleep at night either over Kun's neck or at his feet. LOL.

So, Ten went to tidy up his room and the bathroom. He tought about having people over for some movies and relaxation - the sleepover.

To prove Kun that their home was "clean enough" (it was. Kun was just a perfectionist, so was Ten), he'll have to organise things a bit.

Starting with putting away the notebooks for the classes that he had already passed, to sorting towels by size and colour, over changing his bed sheets and refilling the liquid soap, he finished making the rooms look more spacious. Tommorow he'll do the cleaning and maybe make breakfast, so Kun will be more convinced.

Yeah, that's the plan.

The clock read 10pm, so now was about the perfect time to wash up and have the beauty sleep his pretty face needed.

Kun was still studying, though perhaps he was now just listening songs on YouTube, but, he's an adult. He can do as he pleases. Louis was still sleeping by his neck.

"Kun, here's the blanket. And Louis is in your hood. Be careful not to drop him when you get up."

"Thanks. Goodnight."

"Nighty night, don't let Rasputins bite."  
Kun just rolled his eyes, but he was smiling, and that's all you need to make someone who made a lame pun content.

When Ten washed and put masks to his hair, face, and body, it was already 11pm. He wished YangYang sweet dreams about mermaids and baby sharks and set the alarm for 7 in the morning. Good. It was a perfect night.

The sun rays seeped trough the window, his favourite Jason Mraz song waking him up, and his soft pillows and blankets welcoming him back to the world of living.  
He dreamt about his mom making Yakkwa. He could call her when the breakfast was readied.

When he walked out of his room, to brush his teeth, in front of his door was Louis meowing to be fed. Ten pulled him up, still drowsy and Louis started purring. Ha, seems like ignoration _was_ the key sometimes.

Ten made a huge fruit sallad for Kun, and huge vegetable for himself, he hated the fruit, but he could bite the apple now.

Progress.

Louis was licking his paws after winning the fight with conserved cat food.

Kun got up a little past 8.

"G Mrmg."  
"Good morning to you too. I made the breakfast. And orange juice for you!"  
"Tns."  
"Anytime."

Sometimes, it payed off to see Kun in this kind of unfunctional state, after studying half a night. His hair was all around his head, his sleeping shirt inside out and his eyes barely opened.

Ten waited till he got conscious.

That was around the last pieces of fruit left in the bowl.

"So, you know, we're almost done with our exams?"

"Yeah, my last like, real one is tommorow, than I have," and he started counting on his fingers, "two more left next week, and they are kinda easy. Can't wait for them to be over." And his attention was bought by the moving July clouds.

"Right? So, I tought, what about a sleepover with some friends and YangYang? He'll not be here for long, and we already ignored him much because of our exams. Imagine him getting lost in Itaewon alone and ending up in some pineapple cult?"

"Yeah, we haven't even showed him around yet. Did you tell him to not talk to strangers?"

"Mhm. I did."

"Good Ge."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a real life sleep over at my friend's place for her birthday. Some elements are added, but she also has a cat that jumped around while we watched horrors.  
> There will be one scene with Kun that was based on the cooking VLive (2018?), you'll see.

Today, on a beautiful Saturday morning, the household was busy with Kun making snacks for the afternoon sleepover and Ten was busy training Louis to play dead on comand, until someone decided to kill his eardrumbs:  
"Ge, listen! I'm a soprano! N-igh-tin-in-gale my niiiightingale", it was YangYang, who 2 seconds ago was cleaning the mirror in the bathroom that he decided to decorate with the toothpaste.

"Lambert, you're baritone, maybe. You'll ruin your vocal chords if you keep doing something your body was not made for."

"Kun-Kun, but you do it all the time"

"Shut up, Ten, I'm an adult here"

"Well, Lambert is not a baby for some time now, too."

"Why am I Lambert now? Why do you keep changing my nicknames?"

"It's because I love you so much and any time I see something sheep(yang)-related, I think of you.

"So, tell me, from the sheep point of view, which grass tastes better: English or wild?"

"Ten, do you like mango or melon better?"

"Louis, attack!" And Louis run and started biting YangYangs toes.

"How did you train him on that? That's amazing!", said YangYang instead of being afraid.

Kun just sighed and continued working on his kimbap.

What a normal family morning.

YangYang had actually helped, he pulled out the sofa and added blankets and pillows for enough comfiness for five adultish male beings.

Ten invited Johnny and Kun invited his university friend, SiCheng. Since Kun made all the food, Ten was the one to decorate the table. The guests will be here at 3pm and now it was 2. Yay!

Louis was tired after all the training, so he was naping inside the plant they kept for fresher air and less internet polution, or so had Kun read.

Kun was testing YangYang's work on the sofa while scrolling trough his phone.

YangYang was probably in Kun's room, probing for evidence that he was dating someone and not dying alone, as the oldest of the three.

While organising the plates, Ten had tought were to send his bored brain to to be filled with some usefull informations.

"Kun, what should Lambert study?"

"I don't know. Though he looks like someone who would be able to make real-life Transformers, if he put 2% of his brain into it.

"He has too much of the free time."

"I know, right. Should I start calling him Bumble-sheep? Maybe that'll make him think about engineering, or something?"

"Nah, I think Lambert's good for now."

"Did someone summon me? Ge-s, I've been looking into fun things to do on a sleepover, and they mostly say we should summon some ghost! Ten-ge, can you draw an ouija board?"

"Do you doubt my drawing abilities? No. I don't need any more daemons here. You is enough," and he pointed his finger at the said daemon.

As his savior, came Johnny, in the form of a text message, asking for him to pick him up from in front of the building.

Just as Johnny sat at the table and YangYang started questioning him about everything from the Big Bang (not the group) to his favourite radish, came Dong SiCheng, who Kun welcomed similary to Ten Johnny.

He WON 1000 WON on the lottery today, so YangYang decided to call him WinWin.

The snacks consisted of kimbap, humus and guacamole with sliced vegetable and healthy grained bread sticks, brownies, YangYang's almond and raspberries and some fresh fruit, mostly barries and sliced apples. Ten won't touch that.

The guests seemed to enjoy YangYang's questions and Louis decided to sit in Ten's lap.  
It was perfect.

Until they decided it was time to get into comfortable clothes - that part was okay, and decide on the movie - this part was not.

They loged into Netflix and YangYang insisted on a movie called CIRCLE, it had good ratings, apparently, but looked cheep. Ten insisted on ISN'T IT ROMANTIC, which Johnny also supported (thank you), and Kun on a horror VICTORIA. WinWin wanted to watch MULAN (1998).

So, the order was:

CIRCLE - probably the dumbest, if it went first, while everyone still talked animatedly and ate, and was followed by better movies, will probably be forgotten;

VICTORIA - you can never trust Netflix with new, (by them) unaproved movies, but was probably watchable, and it was a horror, unavoidable at sleepovers;

ISN'T IT ROMANTIC - Johnny said he had watched it on the plane, and that it was good, so if he was into watching it again, Ten trusted his judgement?

MULAN - the classic, everyone loved her. Best for the end. To make up for all the flaws other movies might have.

By 5pm they started watching CIRCLE, it was dumb. If you want to get mad about social discrimination and alien logic, please, be my guest.

!

!SPOILER!

*

*  
*  
*  
*  
~{and the douchebag survived}~  
*  
*  
*  
*

*

Okay, continue.

They argued who would kill whom if they were in this situation, SiCheng said he would probably try to survive longer than them, and he got 5 minutes of ignore by everyone exept Louis, who decided to sit on his back, while he was laying on his front.

Than it was sweets time, chrono diet said you should eat sugars after 5pm.

So they ate a peach cake.

YangYang started talking about ghosts again, and was amazed when WinWin said he saw them from time to time.

Louis decided to fight the courtain, and the next thing was that it fell to the ground.

Luckily, they had Johnny, who was like 190, so it was saved too. What a boyfriend mateerial.

Than they got back on the pulled out sofa and started the horror, VICTORIA.

Contrasting to the popular belief (of the five of them), it was good. Untill the ouija board made an aperance and YangYang stopped the movie, insisting that Ten should draw it. Johnny had his camera (as always) on, so he suggested photoshop if no real ghost appeared.

Kun left to answear some e mail, Louis was being babied by Johnny and YangYang was stuck to Ten's neck like the daemon that he was and repeating "ouija board, ouija board...× infinite". WinWin volunteered to draw it, if someone got him the paper and a pen.

YangYang all but ran off to Ten's room to fin them, and Ten went to the kitchen to find some salt, as a precaution.

It was 8pm by now, and it was already dark outside, so Kun produced some vanila scented candles and placed them around the Chinese version of ouija board and Ten made sure to draw a salt circle around them. Louis was on his climbing tree, so the baby was safe from the potential ghosts.

Guess who was the master?

"Ge-s, Hyung, repeat after me:

"As friends we gather, hearts are true. spirits near we call to you." Was repeated with noticable delay, hope that ghost won't get offended by that.

"Oh, ghost from the land of the dead, will you answear our questions?" Their fingers remained in the middle.

"Oh, ghost from the land of the dead, does someone here have a girlfriend?" And it moved near NO! (just a little off from the middle)

"Shut!", it was Kun, he really was a scaredy cat.

"Oh, ghost from the land of the dead, does someone here have a boyfriend?"

And than (someone probably had the remote under their butt) the movie started by itself and in the same moment Louis ran trough the salt barrier and they all screamed, save for WinWin, who was the chill dude, friend with daemons. The girls on the screan also screamed and one of them was possesed!

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!

"Goodbye ghostie", said SiCheng. This guy was something.

YangYang was still screaming and got up to turn on the lights, but one candle fell and the ouija paper started to burn. Kun was quick to avoid calling fire fighters and put the fire down, along with all the other candles and YangYang jumped into his lap.

SiCheng got up and turned on the lights and a shadow passed over his face.

They all started screaming again untill they figured it was a moth flying around the bulb...

The girl on the TV whispered something and Ten put a stop to the mess of scarryness untill all of them calmed down.

"YangYang, if you ever again say anything about summoning the supernatural, I'm gonna apply you for a Church University Ghost Buster Division!

"Seriously!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the song:  
> https://youtu.be/NUtZY0cOnaw
> 
> The mentioned part is 1:24
> 
> Have a great day!
> 
> ♡♡♡


	6. Chapter 6

"Kun, I can't blame you for this situation, but you chose the movie!"

"But, Ten, you know I can't watch a horror alone, and I kind of do like the plot of some...", YangYang was still aroun Kun, and Louis was chasing something, bug hopefuly, around on the floor. SiCheng was putting away the ouija-burned-paper and saying something in Chinese, hopefully a prayer.

"Guys, guys, guys, why don't we keep the lights on, and watch it with something close to cover our eyes if needed? SiCheng, you're not afraid?"

"Nah. I watch horrors all alone all the time"

"See? So he can inform us about the plot, if it becomes really scarry", finished Johnny.

Ten went to fetch the kitten, who was chasing a female mosquito on the floor.

Thank everything.

They all moved closer together, as far away from the TV, as they could get, and with lights on, continued the movie.

It realy was good, and so so so so scarry.

It's based on real events. Shivers.

Mooving on.

They needed to recover from that, so they turned the YouTube on and watched Peppa Pig intro in all languages, after that, YangYang insisted on Schnappi the little Crocodile, and SiCheng wanted Kiriku finale song. Johnny was a big softie, so his request was The Bear in the Big Blue House. Ten just wanted something from Twilight, as a reminiscence of old times, and Kun chose Dear Dream.

After the break, YangYang went to find his huge hidden bag of popcorn, and Johnny asured them that this movie was fine.

Isn't it romantic to wake up from a concusion to your life becoming a clichè romance movie. Well it was not. And it apparently made you realise who you really appreciated.

Good movie, would rate 4.7/5, the court voted. Ten didn't like the atitude of the guy at the begining, and YangYang wanted curse words to be not-consored.

That got him a slap on the butt from Kun.  
Well, he was the mother.

Moving on, to our last pick for today: Mulan.

SiCheng almost came into the TV with how close his nose was to the screen all the time.

Ten's favourite was Mushu, and Kun said he looked like Li Shang.

Johnny supported that as a fact, and said that he should apply for a live action remake, and that they could maybe film a short version tomorrow, with Ten as a Mushu, Louis the Cri-kee, and SiCheng as Mulan, if they were still up to it in the morning.

YangYang could be the father?

Now was time to sleep, so they all said goodbye to their phones and snuggled together, but not over eachother (they were men, seriously), and said goodnight.

Johnny woke up, and when he glanced at the TV it read 5:27 am, some stupid reality show was playing and when he started searching for the remote, he was unable to, because he was trapped under Ten, who may look small, but boy, did he make him unmovable.

So, Ten woke up too, with Louis on his butt, and Johnny under him.

He looked around and WinWin was upside down at the left end from them, hugging Kun's leg, YangYang had his head on WinWin's legs and his belly over Kun's face.

Something was warm under him?

"Oh, Johnny!"

"Ten, where's the remote?"

"Oh wait." He was holding it in his hands all night. "Want me to turn this off?"

"Yes, please."

He turned the TV off, wiggled a little to be more comfortable over Johnny, and off he was to the dream land again.

Johnny was still awake and thinking how to roll him from his front, without Ten crashing Louis.

He got an idea.  
He pushed the kitten bit by bit until he was on some part of YangYang.

Succes!

Next was a little bigger problem.  
He slowly rolled to the right with Ten, in hope that he would detach himself.

But he was wrong.

Ten caged him with both his arms and legs now. Wow, he was strong.

It was 6am now. Ten yelled something and threw his limbs in the air, and that was the moment Johnny waited for.

He dashed out from the pile and off he was.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe ♡♡♡
> 
> Love you all!

Johnny grew hungry and the pile on the sofa looked like it had no interest in the concious world, so he opened the fridge and spotted the peach cake from last night. If he ate one slice, it would be ok? There were some nuts and a few berries too.   
He had to feed his muscles with something.

Louis decided that he was hungry too, so he streched over YangYang's back and hopped off to Johnny. 

"I don't know where's your food."

"Meow!"

"Don't meow at me, show me where it is."

What a smart cat, he ran to the jars between which his food box was.

"Bravo, Louis. Smart cat," and he gave him half a palm of it.

Johnny than sat at the table to scroll trough his phone, and Louis needed pets so he jumped into his lap, but soon grew bored and saw Ten's butt as a proper trampoline.

Ten soon woke up and started petting the cat's head. When he deemed it enough, he stood up and greeted Johnny on his way to the bathroom.

"Did you eat?"

"Yup. The cake."

"Is there some left for me?"

"Yeah. A lot. I just took a little. And I fed Louis."

"Thanks"

After eating the cake and checking that others were still asleep, Ten decided to train Louis some more with Johnny. Johnny turned YouTube on and searched for pet training. The training was for dogs, but... who cared?

"So, he knows how to sit, play dead and bite, also can jump on command, but that's just for Kun."

"We can teach him to stand on two legs. It'd be fun if he meowed on command?"

"Yeah. Sure. Why not. I mean, if he's up to it, we can."

"Okay. So, according to this, we just have to hold the trear high enough that he has to stand and low enough that he can't jump without butting his head against the palm."

"Easy. Louis, baby. Look. Food!"

And he learned to stand.

"Should we teach him to walk like that now?"

"Ten, chill. He's just a baby. He learned so much already, for what, a week of time?"

"Yeah. You're right. We can pet him, cause he did a good goob?

"Human-cat cuddle pile on my bed?"

"Yeah."

So, they got to Ten's room and Ten got comfortable under the covers under which he invited Johnny and the kitten in his arms. 

Screw the manliness, Johnny's gonna be the small spoon. And Ten already slept over him...

Now, it was Ten's turn to be squished into the bed, but he didn't care. Johnny was comfortably heavy over his chest and he petted his head with one hand, while Louis received the same treatment with the other. 

They must've dozed off, because the next moment there was a sound of the shutter, meaning, someone took a picture of them. 

Ten opened his eyes and there, on the bed, over them was no one other than - YangYang! holding Ten's Canon EOS Rebel (the white one).

"YangYang, if the ghost didn't kill you last nihgt, I'd gladly do the job. Put that camera down now, or I'll unleash the inner Chittaphon at you." Ten didn't even open his eyes again, hence he couldn't see the fear in his cousin's eyes.

"I'm counting to 3. One...two...two and a half." There was slight thud on his desk, which was the sign that he indeed did let go of Ten's camera baby. "Good job. Now either get under here or get out and close the door."

YangYang dashed out of the door with a speed of light but gently closed the door. Thankfully, for his wellbeing.

Johnny was still asleep and decently warm big teddy bear. Ten would grade him 9.9 in the comfortable sleeping companion ranking. There was always room for improvement, though he didn't know where, so the score was this.

Scratch thinking. Louis came between Johnny's back and Ten's front and started purring. Purrfect.

And Ten was once again out as a light.

Johnny woke him up some time later anouncing that something smelled delicious from the kitchen, and Ten could distinct what. It was Kun's "special-carrot-pumpkin-potato" soup that had 999 other vegetable as ingredients and tasted like heaven.

It was stil "early"-12 o'clock.

SiCheng was teaching YangYang some hand-signing game on the sofa, which was back into pulled-in state and Kun was cooking with an apron. Louis was still sleepy and being carried by Ten. Johnny went to brush his teeth.

"Hello, again, dear brothers and brother's friend. How are we? Slept good? WinWin, is Lamber listening to you?"

"Ge, don't be mean. I'm a nice guy."

"Yeah, Ten. Thank you. I slept as a baby. The energy in your home is really nice. And the ghosts are not needy of attention." Ten looked at him with an awkward smile. Ghosts? Super. "Kun and I will shortly have to exchange some notes and study a bit."

"Yeah, great! Thanks for telling me. I'm glad."

"No problem. You and Kun are really good hosts!"

Ten than power-slowly walked to Kun.

"Kun, should we call a priest now? Is he real about this?"

"Don't worry. SiCheng said our ghosts are nice," and he smiled like he actually believed that!

Ten needed to find Johnny, he was the only normal person around.

*nocknock*

"John. Hurry up. I need some sanity. Let's go to the balcony. These people are turning scarry."

A moment later, Johnny walked out with white foam over his face and a questionable hair do, whit a white bed sheet, talking in some demonly low voice: "We've served these grounds for too long now. Give us your soul as a payment!"

"Stop. That. Now.   
"I just hope Louis turns out normal growing up in this household.

"Come here, my baby, daddy's gonna take a walkie with you," and he kissed the kitten's head.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all have our own nation - imagination!
> 
> Use it well to build the world you want to live in. Try to make that world real by love and peace. 
> 
> Don't ever hate anyone, please. Hate makes you an ugly person on inside and outside =}
> 
> Stay safe everyone ♡

Louis had his baby-blue sparkle harness and a matching leash for a walk. Ten didn't bother with his styling and just put a pair of sunglasses and brushed his hair with fingers. 

An oversized white shirt and black tracksuit pants were a fashion statement themself. And flipflops too.

A sunday morning (noon) in June. 

The sun was still burning, but the air was humid, speaking of soon aproaching rain. 

Were pets allowed into convinience store?

Well, Louis is his baby. So.

"Sir, pets aren't allowed in here."

"Oh, sorry, couldn't read the sign. This is my walking cat. Dogs in this field are passé there days." Ten proceeded straight to the juice aisle and grabbed the tangerine one, an iced tea, though Kun will chew his ear off for buying sugary drinks, and a sparkling water.

The guy hadn't said another word except for the total price and "have a nice day".

He chilled some more on the bench at the park between the apartment buildings and drank half the juice. 

Louis had so much fun. 

First he jumped all around and batted every straw of grass and bug that crossed their way, than he silently sat in Ten's lap and observed all other walking creatures like he was guarding him. 

So cute. 

"We should take a walk more often, right?"

"Meow."

"Deal."

"Ten! You came just in time! We already readied the script and a costume for you!" Way was WinWin covered in white flour? And way did he have Kun's red eyelier on his lips? And a lavander sheet wrapped over his body?

Why was Kun in his "sexy" red shirt and had a brown towel over his front?

Why was YangYang's hair covered in same white flour? Was that a stick from Ten's favourite broom?

"Ten, hurry! Put that on! I already positioned the cameras. You can read the script and act right away, right?" 

"John, what is this madness? Seriously, Kun, I leave the house for half an hour and you let them do this!" Kun looked like he enjoyed this play too much.

"Ge! You agreed yesterday!"

"YangYang, why did I get your yellow undershirt, and who allowed you to go to my closet and fetch my favourite red complet?"

"Actually, that was me."

"John, you are getting silent treatment for another 7 minutes. I'll be counting. 

"Now, before you proceed to do as planed, I have to go to the toilet."

Eight minutes later he emerged with eyeliner mustache.

The play was some Alternate Universe version of Mulan.

"Oh, mighty warior, thank you for finding my Cri-kee," said SiCheng in a high pitched voice.

"Anytime, sweet lady," said Kun, in too much lowered.

This all looked ridiculous, SiCheng was taller than Kun.   
At least, no one make-uped his baby.

"Oh, Cri-kee, I was so worried when you went after that mouse. Thank Heavens for this handsome, young, brave general!"

"Meow!"

"A-ha! No hugging before marriage! Mulan, you weren't raised that way!"

"But, father, he saved my Cri-kee!"

"Meow"

"A man noble at heart and strong in his arms shall be aproved by the almighty family dragon, me, Mushu. Old man, you must bless this inter-galactial connection that happened between their hearts. Yeah? And...... seak arpole... seak aproval... from the spirits! Ahm! And I, the mighty dragon, will extend your life by 2 months!" What did he just read?

"Oh, if the supernatural says so, I must! Daughter, get ready to be wed!

"You, young man, where does your family come from? How fast can your horse go? Do you own a house? I can't let my grandchildren grow up in misery! Do you have lice?"

"CUT! CUT! CUT! YangYang! That's off the script!"

"Sorry, Hyung, I got carried a bit after the family part..."

"Nevermind. We can do that part solo after. Everyone was perfect, we won't do the 2nds. Continue! Act 1.2, the marriage!"

Fast forvard:

"And thou shalt hug the Mulan!"

And so the pair lived happily ever after in their mansion and with fast horses in their stable, almighty dragon (Ten) and al-meowie Cri-kee (Louis), until Johnny's SD card lacking space tore them apart.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just writing down my friday scenario, but I'll try to read the 160 pages before the day of the exam hahahha
> 
> Don't be like me and Kun, find time to study before :)
> 
> Love you all, stay safe

Kun had an exam today.  
  
An exam he hadn't studied for prior, so he was sitting now, in the university cafe and reading the 160 page book on Slavic Cultural Heritage that he should have learned by heart until now.  
  
But he hadn't.  
  
Social life these days was more important to him - as in his brothers, friends and cat.  
  
YangYang decided to cancel his hotel room and they supported that idea, so he was crashing on their pull-out sofa now.  
  
They don't see each other often, anyway, so why wouldn't they overdose on their brotherhood right now?  
  
And they had needed help from a jobless person on Louis.  
  
  


Louis had decided that everything inside the house was just made for him to tear trough with his nails or bite, especially wood.

  
  
YangYang was there, well, to serve as the scratching surface.  
  
But he enjoyed the part!  
  
  


Soul was becoming hotter by the day, and along with that the rain was pouring like the heavens were crying over human kind injustice.

  
  
That all made the humidity reach near 100% and you were bound to collapse once you left the house after 10am.  
  
  
So, Kun was here, at the university cafe, at 9am, studying the subject on which he will have an exam at 3pm.  
  
  


Based on his fan fiction reading, he could read 160 pages in five hours.

  
  
This should be enough.  
  
And he already started reading on the bus, so he was already 20 pages down.  
  
  
Too bad his brain wasn’t able to remember who wore wolf skin to battles and who liked to have the loudest army.  
  
Meh.  
  
At least he remembered all monastery libraries and when they were burned during the Ottoman invasions.  
  
  
He was eating his 400g cabbage-vitamin salad and crackers while drinking the apple tea.  
  
He was on the page 87 and it wouldn't enter his head what had Celts had to do with Slavs.  
  
That was the sign it was the time for 10 minutes SNS break.  
  
  
YangYang posted how Louis would attack him once Ten shouted "ATTACK" and the next moment YangYang was screaming and shaking the phone while he ran to the kitchen to the safe place that he wouldn't reach, because once he was cornered, Louis would start biting at his toes.  
  
For Kun's stress intuitional-studying brain, this was hilarious, so he laughed like he was alone in the room, and not surrounded by the people who were in the same hell as he was.  
  
But, he didn't care for the moment.  
  
  
SiCheng had found this super old haunted building few streets from his dormitory and he didn't go inside, it was still day. He'd wait for night to fall.  
  
What a smart man.  
  
Kun admired him not being scared of ghosts.  
  
The two of them became friends over mythical creatures in Chinese History class.  
  
First WinWi thought that Zouyu was cute, Kun said that Tiangou was cuter, than they discussed over Kaiming Shou being an equivalent to Medusa, but milder version.  
  
They continued their discussion until the class was over amidst the 'could Huli Jing also be a male'.  
  
So they continued their talk, WinWin mentioning that he had saw Jiangshi on his plane to Korea.  
  
Kun was amazed, so they became friends instantly.  
  
  
Fast forward to the examination room:  
  
Crammed with students whose expression varied from overly confident, geek, lazy good-grader, and those who came just to fail.  
  
Kun counted himself in the middle.  
  
He had studied?  
  
Read the book.  
  
Once.  
  
  
Well, the truth will be out after today.  
  
  
  
He concluded that he had scored 40%, as he thought that he had correctly answered just 4 questions.  
  
Damn.  
  
Well, if he failed, he failed. No crying over spilt milk.  
  
  
The outside was still sauna, so he waited in the corridors, surfing through wikihow on various topics.  
  
He went for the shuffle.

Now he was fully educated in safe chest binding - don't use bandages or tape.

  
  
Some time went by on reading the comments, and he realised that it was darkening outside. Great.  
  
  
Just as he entered the subway station, it started to rain.  
  
Welp, monsoon season was here, welcome humidity.  
  
  
When he got out of the train to transfer to a bus, the water was running down the stairs.  
  
Not good.  
  
Above the ground, cars were half inside the road-rivers, buses stopped and people were standing under anything that would protect their head from getting soaked.  
  
Yay!  
  
The subways were not safe now - they were electricity powered and everyone knew that they didn't fit well with water.  
  
The buses and taxis were jammed.  
  
If he walked in this weather, he'd get pneumonia, but if he stood for a long time with half his legs inside water, the outcome would be the same.  
  
The 7 minute subway ride took some of the 20 minutes bus ride. If his maths were well, he was left with around 6 minutes to their building, which by foot would be 15, running maybe 8?  
  
  
Running it was.  
  
  
When Ten opened the door, his face fell.  
  
"Oh, no, Kun! YangYang fetch a bathrobe!"  
  
"Coming!"  
  
"Kun, baby, stand there, take of the shoes and socks, start undressing!" As he took his sneakers off, water came out of them.  
  
"Good lord... Yang, are you making it?!"  
  
"Sorry, I ran. The transportations are dead."  
  
"Yeah, I saw from the window. I guessed you wouldn't pick your phone."  
  
"Ten, here."  
  
"Kun, come, let me take care of you" and he wrapped him in the robe, hugging him with both his arms and leading him to the sofa.  
  
Soft Ten was the best Ten. Kun felt like a princess.  
  
"I'll put the water for tea and soup, Lambert, be good younger brother and run him a hot bath."  
  
"Right away, sir," he saluted.  
  
Louis jumped into Kun's lap and started rubbing his face and purring.  
  
  
The bath came as a gift of gods.  
  
Ten gave him his special rose bath bubbles.  
  
  


When he came out, he was first force-tea-ed and then sat at the table to a full plate of steaming soup.

  
  
Ten insisted that the body was the best warming blanket, so the sofa was back to being in her pulled-out state with 3 humans and a cat on top.  
  
  
Ten woke up around 9am to a sneezing Kun. He gave his butt a few slaps, for wasting time on the internet before coming home, and needed to reconsider his mistakes over the snake-hug that Ten had put him into afterwards.  
  
Kun had tried to argue that he had to study for his next exam in 3 days now, but Ten just gave him another slap and caged him to the bed.  
  
How could he be so small, yet so strong?  
  
  
YangYang was sleep-talking.  
  
He had a discussion with Louis over who of his two brothers will have kids first.  
  
  


The dream Louis and YangYang decided that Kun would probably have kids before marriage, and that Ten will have 11 of them by his 40th birthday...

  
  
Sure, he was not J.S.Bach.  
  
Ten deemed that the punishment was more important than Kun lacking his additional 36°, so they got to YangYang's sides and blew air into his ears.  
  
He jerked away, and Louis had seen that as a treat and jumped to scratch his thighs.  
  
What a peaceful morning.


	10. Chapter 10

So, instead of staying for 2 weeks, Yangyang was still with them.  
  
Johnny had gone to see his parents, but will be back for master’s degree.  
  
Sicheng just went with a group of supernatural enthusiasts to research over the Planet, of course, they received sponsorship, so everything, except food, was covered, thank Dracula.  
  
Ten had finally took, and passed, his last exam.  
  
Kun had bought them a vacation at Adriatic Sea.  
  
  


With suitcases and summer equipment, they stood at the airport. Yangyang was seeing them off, and they sneaked Louis in his backpack, too.

  
  
"You'll take care of Louis? And house?" Kun asked for the last time.  
  
"Don't worry, ge."  
  
"You have the Embassy number? Vet? Emergency services?"  
  
"Yes, yes and yes. Kiss your baby goodbye and go have fun," said Yangyang with a grin and opened the bag so Louis' head came out sniffing the environment.  
  
Kun just held his head tightly, so his eyes came out, meanwhile Ten almost kissed every part of the cat.  
  
"Bye! Stay safe! Don't open the door to strangers!"  
  
"Won't! Have fun! Stay safe too!"  
  
When they passed passport control, Ten asked: "Do you think he'll manage alone? Did we leave enough ramen?"  
  
"He will. And he will probably find some friend. I think that 40 packages were enough?"  
  
  
  
The 10 hour flight went smooth, and when they made transit at the Qatar International Airport, they were dead tired. Luckily, they have 12 hours until their next plane, so they could both take a nap.  
  
  


The toilets were really pretty and the airport was huge and decorated, with big parks and sculptures 5 times bigger than them.

  
  
It was really fascinating!  
  
Ten persuaded Kun to do a "Candy" challenge at the park. It took them half an hour to polish the short choreography, and it was on their instagrams in a few minutes.  
  
They boarded their plane.  
  
  
At noon, when they had arrived and claimed their baggage, the outside was hell hot.  
  
  
The bus they took next had no AC and they were fried with only 2 electric fans and passports as additional one.  
  
The dudes on the bus took their shirts off.  
  
Kun was too well mannered for that, but Ten next to him was already unbuttoning his. Kun wished he could rub his temples from the bafflement, but he felt too hot for any movement.  
  
  


Two hours later they exited the bus and were greeted by their host, a 90 year old grandpa.

  
  
He couldn't speak English, but Kun studied Russian, so he got some stuff.  
  
  
The house where they would be staying was far from the beach, but they could walk to there as an exercise.  
  
Also, the grape and fig season had just started and they could eat them for free at the property.  
  
The balcony had a great view, and honestly, they could just chill there.  
  
  
The grandpa had offered parasols and rubber alligator for swimming.  
  
If they went to the beach now, they'd pass out, so, today was the chill day.  
  
  
The room was really quiet and it had family photos and pretty drawings on the wall, 2 beds and a desk-table with 2 chairs and a pole with hangers with a space for suitcases.  
  
  
They just took a quick shower, ate some grapes and crashed.  
  
Ten was woken at 3 am by nocturnal animals making noises  
  
  
Yangyang had sent them confirmation photos of him and Louis eating actual meals, asking how their flight went and if they liked the place.  
  
They did, so as Ten sent the text, Kun screamed in his sleep for WinWin to extend his greetings to Dracula.  
  
What a nerd...  
  
  
Anyway, shall Ten continue his dream about eating the caramel flavoured doughnuts?  
  
Yes.  
  
  
  
"Kun, let's go for a morning swim!"  
  
"Ten, it's rather dawn."  
  
"I don't care. We'll be first at the beach, anyway."  
  
  
Turns out that sea water in the morning is ice cold and not enjoyable for swimming.  
  
  


"Kun, how can you," asked Ten from the shore, where he only had his toes in the water.

  
  
"Well, I'm riding the Croc, and you are not, merong," said Kun, 2 meters from the shore, on the rubber reptile, wearing his Gucci sunglasses, looking dumb.  
  
"You look dumb anyway! I'm off to tan my ass." Spoiler alert, with a 50 UV protection sun cream, and sun rays barely seeping over the mountain, he won't.  
  
  
It was cold, but in an hour or two, it would be hot.  
  
Ah, the Mediterranean climate...  
  
Wrapped in his towel, Ten was wondering if the note that Kun had left for the grandpa in Russian would be worth anything.  
  
  
The place was a small village, with a few questionable looking pubs and burger places on the beach, a few stores and hotels.  
  
They visited all the local beaches, went diving, drove a paddle boat, burned on the sun and got a stomach flu from the water that was not for drinking, but locals said no one got poisoned from.  
  
It was fun. And calm.  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in Seoul, Kun-Ten-Louis flat that Yangyang ruled over at the moment in the absence of his geges:  
  
  
Four days into being alone with Louis, Yangyang had decided to eat ramen no more.  
  
First he had fried the eggs.  
  
Dropping four into oil one after other had took him almost to an hour, but he deemed it successful, having only the first one burned a bit, as in parts were black.  
  
After google-ing if cats ate eggs, he fed a part of the yolk to Louis, who happily munched it.  
  
  
The eggs were easy and he decided to try something harder - crapes.  
  
  
Just as he was about to get ingredients for the dough, the doorbell interrupted his fridge roaming.  
  
How rude.  
  
Louis started meowing, he couldn't woof, obviously.  
  
  
"Hi, my name is Lucas. I come as the face of The Claw, domestic and not-so-domestic Animal Shelter. I'm here to inform you that your building will reduce 5% of yearly rent per adopted animal."  
  
In that moment Louis climbed to Yangyang's shoulder with his claws, which should've had hurt, but he grew used to it. Louis sometimes liked to be a different animal, apparently, today was the parrot day.  
  
"Oh, hi. I'm house-pet sitting for my bros; they went to enjoy their last moments of youth on the Mediterranean shores."  
  
"Oh. What's the name of the cutie? Is it a boy?"  
  
"Well, obviously I am, and I'm Yangyang by the way," *insert awkward eye blinking*, "and this is his majesty, Louis."  
  
This Lucas guy looked confused.  
  
"O-kay; anyway, these are the pamphlets, you can send the information to your brothers and follow us on social media. We post really cute animals," said Lucas with a smile.  
  
Yangyang looked through the text.  
  
"Is your username claw_grr2018? Even I have a more normal one. Can I slide into DMs?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, we provide more information, if needed. Also, that's a shelter instagram, mine is lucas_xx444, and I also share the events and new comers," said the guy with a smile.  
  
"Lucas-what next," asked Yangyang still nose above the screen, surprised with how many Lucases were there.  
  
"It's lucas_- let me write it."  
  
"Sure," and Lucas accepted the phone. Then his eyes widened.  
  
"Dude, you have Hägar the Horrible mask!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm a fan!"  
  
"Wow, hey, nice to meet you, bro. Wanna come in?"  
  
"I have to share these to the other doors too... maybe tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, I'm free as a bird!"  
  
"Kay, you've got my insta? Text me, yeah? Glad to have met you and the kitten than. See you around."  
  
"Yeah, bye. See you," and he closed the door to a still smiling and waving guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/10 exams clear.
> 
> Merong is like "blep" in Korean


	11. Chapter 11

In Seoul, Kun and Ten crib, where Yangyang is house-kitten sitting, as currently only adult human:  
  
He was peacefully cutting his 5 onions for his trial at onion rings. As in he used the knife as an axe and just threw it over the vegetable.  
  
Just a few minutes ago, Kun had called, to inform him how Ten and he had suffered the sunburn again, because they fell asleep on the beach at 9am and woke up at 12am, and now were covered in cream-cheese like local substance, that apparently reduced pain and redness.  
  
He asked if anything happened so far and if anyone came to the door.  
  
Just as he was about to think of the pictures that the handsome animal lover posted on his social media, shirtless, buff, those abs...  
  
The door bell rang.  
  
Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. Or think.  
  
There, at the door stood the tall guy, with a spaceship like rucksack at his front.  
  
In the moment of Yangyang looking at it, a cat head showed itself in the little window.  
  
He put a finger to it in curiosity. "Is it alive?"  
  
"Of course, silly. This is Leon, our newest kitten. He came to us after a grandma that took care of him died and nobody could take him in. He got used to the company, so I thought that he shouldn't be lonely. And you have a cat yourself, so why don't they hang out as we do?"  
  
  
"I just hope Louis won't fight him." The said gattino peaked at them from his new spot on top of the TV.  
  
  
Needless to say, Louis instantly adopted the smaller one, licking him all over and rubbing his head at the kitten. He lead him to Ten's room where they played with the interesting curtain that had pearls hanging at the bottom, as humans exchanged their favourite moments from Hägar the Horrible.  
  
Soon they changed the topics and that lead them to food: cat, dog, human, horse, which reminded Yangyang of his onions abandoned on the kitchen counter.  
  
"I was about to make some onion rings when you came. We can have lunch together, if you help me?"  
  
"Sure thing, dude, show the way!" Lucas and his ever-so present grin.  
  
  
When they finished with frying onion rings, after an hour and a half, a little less than a bottle of oil and a few failed pieces, Louis dragged Leon to the kitchen to beg for food in the kitten eyes manner.  
  
Leon was all wet from how much Louis cleaned him over the stay.  
  
Yangyang turned on the moving mouse toy and they chased it around the flat. They had caught it too manny times in five minutes, and Louis had went to the balcony to fetch his ball, then they chased it.  
  
The two humans made small talk.  
  
Lucas had apparently graduated veterinary high school, but hadn't yet enrolled at any university.  
  
"You know, I sometimes wish that I was smart. My geges are graduating literature this year and I'm like, like here."  
  
"Don't say that you're not smart," said Lucas with mouth full of food. Then he swallowed. "See, me too. I haven't started uni yet, because I still don't know what I want to do in life. We have time!" The last sentence was said with so much certainness and he raised demonstratively one finger to the air, following it with his eyes.  
  
"You just have to breathe deeply and let the destiny lead you on your way, that's what my mum told me."  
  
Yangyang was still thinking about what Lucas had said.  
  
"Dude, we can search together, right? Like, I don't know what to do, you don't either. My ges are too old to understand...ah, age."  
  
Lucas nodded in understanding.  
  
Meanwhile, the cats had caught a female mosquito each and dropped them, jumping to their laps, as a hunting game.  
  
The two soon became bros and were petting cats who purred, Louis in Lucas' lap and Leon in Yangyang's.  
  
"You know, I want to have a dog," said Yangyang, interrupting the weather guy announcing 2 weeks of rain.  
  
"Well, we have plenty. The poor babies...that's sad how people leave them... Do you want to volunteer? You can come by for sure, tomorrow's good for me, I work till noon," said the giant, rather so hopefully.  
  
"Yeah, I'd like that," said Yangyang, looking at Lucas with hopeful eyes.  
  
  
  
  
The next day, at the Mediterranean sea:

  
  
Kun had found some young Russians that Ten was sure worked for some cult, by the way they spoke and wore clothes.  
  
Kun had assured him they were nice and now talked animatedly with them while Ten was observing with sharp eyes and sipping his cocktail.  
  
No one can fraud his brother, not on his watch!  
  
  
"Hey, Ten, I'm going with Stasha and Nikolay to meet their friends, they are right in that cafe," said Kun and pointing the direction.  
  
"Okay, let me pay for this and we can go."  
  
"Ah, no, they said only I can go, because you don't know Russian..."  
  
"Ge, they're gonna sell you into illegal organ trafficking, don't go."  
  
"Meh, no, they're nice," he flopped his hand.  
  
"I give you 2 minutes inside, if you don't wave me from there, I'll know you were kidnapped, just so you know. And give me your wallet and phone. Keep the watch; you can bribe it with them. Two minutes."  
  
Ten paid his drink right that second and had the police number just in case at the ready.  
  
One minute 50 seconds.  
  
2:00  
  
He's going in.  
  
  
Kun was in the corner, striped of his expensive watch and with two buff guys at his sides, looking deflated.  
  
Ten screamed, knowing it would alarm the guests of the cafe.  
  
"I'm calling the police!"  
  
  
The gang ran out through the back while Ten dialed them.  
  
"Kun, are you ok? I told you!"  
  
"I know, I'm so-so ss-sorry!" He was crying from the shock. Ten rubbed his back while waiting for the officers.  
  
  
They gave a description as well the mark of the watch and its worth.  
  
"Well, it's tourist season. You probably won't see your watch again. Good thing they weren't hardcore, or you would have ended up in a truck by now.  
  
"Enjoy the rest of your stay."  
  
"Thank you," Ten was hugging the still frozen Kun.  
  
  
"I was so dumb..."  
  
"Sh, don't say that. Let's go home."  
  
They pulled the next taxi and went to the house.

“Hey, Ten-ge, long time no call?”

“Hey baby, Kun was almost killed,” said Ten nonchalantly.

“WHAT!”

“Oh, don’t worry, he’s fine, I saved him from organ trafficking. Say, how are things at home? We’re coming back in 3 days, if you forgot.”

“No, no, I didn’t. And I got myself a friend! He works for an animal shelter, and I’ll go with him tomorrow to volunteer.”

“Hey, Kun, Lambert found a hobby other than annoying us.”

Kun was still in mild shock, swinging back and forth in his seat, but Ten had long forgotten of the 1k dollar watch and that he almost lost his brother to a gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The names were random.
> 
> Please, give me feedback..... <3
> 
> Stay safe!


	12. Chapter 12

The phone rang.  
  
"Oh, hey, ge, what's up? How's it now? Anyone with missing organ"  
  
"Hi, Lambert. Great! No, it's really fun and calm today!" There were some barking and meowing and other sounds... "Yangyang, is Louis alive?"  
  
"Oh, Louis, yeah, he's here. There you are, say hi to ges."  
  
"Meow!"  
  
"Oh, my baby, I miss you!!!" screamed Ten.  
  
Over the line, rawring could be heard.  
  
"Yangyang, what's that sound?"  
  
"Oh! Woof-woof, that's the...TV, yeah, Animal Planet," and he nodded to the air. Smart move.  
  
Why was the puppy licking his toes now, wasn't she chasing Leon?  
  
"Bella, stop licking," he whispered, but Ten had still heard.  
  
"Bella? Licking? Yangyang! No dating allowed in the flat! Yuck!"  
  
"Oh, it's just my... slipper, yeah, she's slippery and it felt like licking so yeah... definitely not a puppy!"  
  
"Oh? Well, don't adopt animals when we aren't there, alright? And we won't have where to raise them once we move, so just don't."  
  
"Yeah, Ten-ge, that's clear as the day! No adopting, no.  
  
"Oh! Water is boiling, time for ramen to dip! Text you later! Bye! Have fun!"  
  
"Bye, Lambert," said Ten after the line disconnected.  
  
  
They will sure get home in two days to some surprise...  
  
  
A day ago:  
  
"Hey, you didn't miss the stop?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. I did. But I called a taxi, so here I am," said Yangyang at the gate of "Claw", in his straw hat and beige shorts he dug from Ten's closet, and a "Call me when it's after dark" baby pink shirt that could belong to Kun. Over his shoulder was Luis in his bag, scratching the fabric to get out.

“Someone seems eager, let’s go!”

The property looked like a farm, with barns and buildings that fit all kinds of animals.

Lucas showed him around.

“Here are the dogs that can’t stand cats and other animals,” pointed Lucas at one building with garden and fence around it. “The dogs that love everyone are free, but now is sleep time, so they have their gate closed. Over there,” he pointed at the small gate of the biggest part of the land. “We have two horses, a few bunnies separated by gender. Birds have a room in the house, and cats are almost all the time inside, though some think they are dogs, so they get along.”

It was an understatement to say that Yangyang was amazed. All of these animals living together, after being left without owners… there sure were a lot of them.

“It’s tough sometimes to take care of them all, as they deserve, but there’s just too much of fluffy tails for too little of us without it.” He looked at Yangyang who still stared at the dog garden, “but, hey, if you join us, it will be a bit easier.”

Yangyang still wanted to take everything in, looking around. Suddenly he turned his head, so fast, his neck cracked, “yes.”

Lucas was unsure if Yangyang challenged him in eye contact battle, but he didn’t blink until he had to, or he would cry.

“Ahm. Wanna meet the cats? You already met Leon.”

“Yes,” and he nodded.

“So, the house belonged to a big family, but they all moved to the city, and as this is far from it, the price was kind of low. We have sponsors from France and Belgium, and a few from Canada, who pay for food and vet, and paid for the property and house renovation. We made it so there would be an emergency vet station, boxes for ill and playground for puppies and cats.

“Still with me?”

Yangyang gave him a nod.

“Ok, so, in the living room, there’s a pull-out bed where we sleep if we chain a few days in row. Practically, it can fit all of us, we had a few parties, you know.

“There’s me and three more: Jaemin – he’s a vet student, Injun – he wants to become a poet, then there’s Jaehyun – boss’ son, and me. Mark is a family friend of Jaehyun’s and his parents also support us, so he comes sometimes. We all have to work on the side, to earn, so we switch every day, or other.”

Lucas opened the door to the house. “Welcome.”

In the exact same moment, about 15 cats came to meet them, after them rolled a black dog in wheels instead of hind legs. Lucas picked him up.

“Spiridon, say hi, this is Yangyang and that’s Louis.” He turned to Yangyang, “he’s my favourite. He came in about at the same time as I, though I came healthy. This dude was throw from a cliff, by an ’owner’ who didn’t want him anymore. Luckily, some kids recorded it and called the police, and one contacted us through instagram. Even his tail was paralyzed, we had to amputee it, so he could move easier in wheels. Poor thing. But he loves us!” Lucas landed about 100 kisses to the dog’s head, who made happy sounds.

“I saw an ad about helping with the vet money. I didn’t have any, but I contacted them to ask about volunteer work.

“It was tough. He was drugged to ease the pain; we didn’t think he would survive. His skin was missing at some parts. He was just lying, whining and so scared. The cats helped a lot emotionally, they licked him, slept with him, and when he started to crawl one day, they supported him from the sides; mainly Lucia – that orange one, and Suzy – the only white one.”

Yangyang looked at the said cats. They just sat there, looking uninterested, but in control of the situation.

Louis mowed from the bag, which captured Lucas’ attention.

“You can let him out now; no one will fight him, and if someone dares to, we have our policemen: Zack – grey, Mini – black with yellow eyes, and Magnum – that fat one on the shelf. He’s actually not fat, that’s just fur, but we like to make fun of him. You know, like a fat, always eating policeman,” he nudged Yangyang’s shoulder while laughing and the smaller almost fell.

“Hey, you ok? You haven’t talked since ‘yes’…”

“Oh, me… I’m just a little overwhelmed,” he said, nodding to himself.

Leon was holding to Louis’ bag and they sniffed at each other.

Yangyang put the bag to the ground to free him, and they immediately run and played with others.

“Wanna go on fresh air, meet the dogs?”

Yangyang nodded, seemingly conscious, “I’d like that.”

Meet the dogs meant get jumped at and licked by five over-grown puppies and growled at by two miniature ones for being on their territory. But all of them were great, once they sniffed his hand and saw him as unthreatening.

Lucas was already busy with four puppies biting his fingers.

“These are Rapunzel, Bella, Fiona and Nick. We found them one night by a dumpster in a box, just born. They’re apparently half-breed, who would want them, right? But they still want love.”

Why would someone throw away babies like plastic waste?

Just as Yangyang was about to cry over human cruelty, a wet snot nudged his hand to be pet. The dog was about his size. He was kind of freaked out.

“Oh, that’s Gumee, he’s like a teddy bear. Jaehyun’s his favourite human because they do all kinds of activities, and that’s Lulu, his girlfriend,” he pointed at beige blue eyed beauty, who was sunbathing, excuse her. 

After some time, Yangyang laid in the shadow of an apple tree, by Lucas. When he un-freaked from all the eye openings of the day.

“So, would you like to join?”

“I’d love to. I just have to ask my ges for a permission to annoy them.”

“I’m sure they will agree.”

“Yeah, I hope so too.”

The sky was so blue today, no dark clouds around.

Birds chirped and dogs played around.

This was so peaceful.

“Kun, did you see my sock?”

“Here,” Kun threw it into Ten’s face.

“Thanks.” Kun’s phone beeped. “I’ll get that.

“Oh, Yangyang sent a selfie with bunch of animals. He says he rode a horse with his friend. Dude looks genuine. I think we can keep him.” He threw Kun’s phone back onto the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be back for mistakes
> 
> have an exam tmrw... :)


	13. THE LAST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 441 word chapter.  
> A closure to this fic, that could've been continued to infinity and beyond.
> 
> ENJOY!!!! <3

Sun had raised in the East faster than in West, so Yangyang and Lucas organised their animal play date over the evening stay at the shelter yesterday.  
  
The plan was to take a stroll in some park before sun would start to burn too much.  
  
They could've met at the park, but Lucas insisted for them to meet in front of brothers’ building.  
  
Yangyang had to carry only Louis, but Lucas decided to bring Leon and Bella, because they had became really good friends over Louis’ stay with his peers.

But how could Lucas come so far, carrying two over-energized babies?  
  
Was he flexing?  
  
  
He definitely was, Yangyang thought as he rode the elevator to the ground floor.  
  


And in front of the building, he had a sight to see.  
  
There, on the side walk stood Lucas, leaning on the new Honda Civic and smirking at Yangyang, who figured until now that the dude was flirting with trees even.  
  
"Tell me you didn't rob a bank for that."  
  
"Hi, Sheep-boy, nice to see you too," and he suffocated him in a bro-hug.  
  
"Since when do you have money for something like this? Last time I checked, you were a struggling volunteer."  
  
"Oh! The car! It's Jaehyun's. He borrowed it to me since he'll spend the whole week at the shelter." That dude was definitely rich; the car was no older than 2 years. “Did I mention we’re making a party in the house?”

“Nope, not yet,” is he invited too?

“Well, we don’t know the date still, but consider yourself invited,” Lucas grinned. Yangyang internally said a victorious ‘yes.’  
  
  
  
Inside the car Bella had her front paws to the window and her tongue was poking out, while Leon sunbathed in the trunk roof.  
  
When he entered the car, Yangyang let Louis free and onto the backseat with his friends while Lucas started the machine which made purring sounds.  
  
Could cars be hot?  
  
This one surely was.

Lucas put on his black sunglasses, pushed his bleached fringe from his face with one hand and started the car with the other.

Yangyang felt cool with his orange framed - blue glass sunglasses on, rolling the window down and getting some air to his face which got hotter by the moment.

The car started rolling down the street and fresh air flowed through the car.  
  


  
  
The pup-kitten trio play fought until the car stopped at every red light, where they let go of each other and looked confusingly at their humans, then when the car started again, they continued previous actions.  
  
"Monster" was blasting through the car, as the newest hit played on every station, except the one with only songs from 50 years ago. Lucas was singing along and Yangyang bobbed his head to the beat.  
  


After some time of pretty fast driving and enjoying music and wind in the air, the car stopped for good on the parking lot.  
  
  
Yangyang was clueless where they landed - he was too lost in beat to pay attention to the road and directions on it.  
  
It was some really big park in between buildings. Like every park in Seoul, it had a little stream where children jumped around in knee high body of water.

Students studied in peace, birds stood in the non-children occupied parts and someone was playing saxophone under the small bridge where they descended the stairs to the stream.

  
  


The little green oasis between the skyscrapers looked like small heaven on earth, where everything became altered reality, calm and beautiful.

In the morning light, Lucas had a hue around his face where he walked in direction of light and for a moment Yangyang thought he was an angel and was ready to bare his soul to him.

The pets decided to sniff at one spot on the ground that was very interesting for them, so they had to stop for a moment.

After that, Bella started barking at the frog that stood on a nearby rock; Louis decided he was done walking and demanded to be carried, seeing his older friend, Leon decided for it too, so they scratched Yangyang’s legs as the beggars they were.

  
  
It was nice to walk around and engage in small talk with someone your age, while seeing young mammals you raise play around and enjoy being babied.  
  


But kids can become heavy when you carry them around for too long, so they found an ice cream-café to sit at, it was pet friendly.

They decided on one bowl, but got half of the flavours they had to offer, and two spoons.  
  


Yangyang could finally rest his legs that had suffered with a few kilos of extra weight.

Lucas talked about the party Jaehyun will organise for shelter workers, Yangyang supplied him with most recent discoverings Winwin had made about supernaturals.

When they remembered the ges that Lucas hadn’t met yet, they talked about beaches and travel destinations they wanted to go to, about their family and what could happen in the future of modern civilization.

The cats sat on the table, and Bella was in Lucas’ lap, all of them drooling over sweet that they shouldn’t eat.

Suddenly, growling could be heard.

Some large dog approached them, looking at the cats. The owner unsurprisingly wasn’t paying any attention, but engaging in talk with a friend, while the dog freely walked with a 3m leash.

Bella, the protector, of course, started barking and growling, standing in Lucas’ lap and ready to defend her friends.

But she was too small, and fighting was never the solution.

“Hey! Watch your dog! Hey,” shouted Lucas.

The owner finally seemed to snap out of the conversation and quickly pulled his dog, following with “sorry, I’m so sorry.” Thankfully, he hadn’t slapped his dog, or our humans would’ve thrown some arguments.

“How can someone be so clueless about what their dog is doing?” Lucas angrily stabbed the melting ice cream and broke the plastic spoon. “Look at my luck,” he waved the broken piece.  
  
“LOL. Some people really don’t care…

“See, being with you always opens my eyes,” Yangyang was ready to proclaim him his angel, because sun shone behind him again.

“Yeah, I like to be good influence. How older than you am I again?”

“Year and nine months, don’t make me call you ge. I’ll let you have my spoon,” as soon as he offered it, the older one snatched the white object and ate the leftovers.

  
  
Their talk continued on, until a grasshopper decided to try the ice cream. Leon jumped after it and startled Louis who jumped to Lucas’ face; the insect got away, but the kitten’s face became messy. Bella saw her friend in need of cleaning and jumped with her front paws on the table to lick him.

Our two humans started laughing. Lucas threw his head back and Louis almost fell from his shoulder, but he managed to catch him, which resulted in more laughter, and Bella, who finished licking Leon, started barking and madly wagging her tail and slapping Lucas’ arm, who laughed harder than before.

Yes, it was possible.

Yangyang found it funny how Lucas just laughed for over two minutes and continued laughing too.

Some people gave them stares, but who cared.

Lucas tapped off his tears and reached for Yangyang’s hand, “Let’s go,” who reached with his own and in his other carried Leon, while Lucas had Louis on his shoulder and Bella in his arm.

The sun started burning their skin too much, so they decided to call it it for today and part ways.

When they entered the car, Yangyang said: “would you like to come for a sleepover? My ges are returning tomorrow noon, and I think it would maybe be better if you brought some cute animals to convince them, I know Ten-ge would die of their cuteness, Kun would act as if he wouldn’t but…”

“Sure, I mean, Jaehyun is staying all week, we have plenty of time for that party, and you can come too, did I mention? I’ll make your ges agree to you staying and working with us. I mean, if you want to?”

“Yes! I do want to try,” Yangyang looked at him with wide eyes, “I really want to understand their little world more,” he said looking at the exhausted babies sleeping on the backseat, “they really are precious, every one of them,” oh god, was it time for him too to get married and have kids too?

He started internal existential battle with himself and zoned off as Lucas drove them home.

A scream woke him from thinking, but Lucas was just hitting the high note in “Obsession,” good, everyone was alive.

Soon after, the car pulled in the building’s parking lot and it was time to part for now.

“Can you come around 10pm, we can eat ramen, I have plenty left,” Yangyang asked.

“Sure, I’ll bring some sweets that we have stacked, and food for the babies. Who do I bring?”

“Um…” Yangyang looked at the roof, like it will tell him the answer, “Bella, for sure, Ten will love her. Oh! And her siblings, they’re just too cute to pass,” he had a knowing smile on. After all, he lured his ges into things he wanted for all of his life.

“Okie-dokie, see you later, alligator!” Lucas waved from the car as he drove off.

Yangyang opened the door and got surprised; he forgot how messy he left the apartment.

“Oh, damn, ges are going to kill me,” Louis hopped off to the kitchen counter, where he licked the unwashed plates, “shoo cat! You’ll get plague!”

He definitely had to do the dishes.

  
  
  


Meanwhile, the ges:

Kun rose with the sun. The village peacefulness programmed his body to nature’s cycles and he almost felt one with the wild, surrounded by pine, fig and all other kinds of trees, lulled to sleep every night by crickets and woken up by animals of the feather.

Ten beside him was hugging a pillow and spoke to it: “my baby! Daddy missed you so much! I love you,” and he started kissing it. Kun hoped it was Louis he dreamed of.

Anyway, time for the morning stretch!

Just as he got out of the bed, Ten shoot up like an arrow and looked him straight in the eyes, telling: “you, you who messed with the gods, you will-” and he fell back down.

Well, happens to the best, too.

Kun finished his half an hour routine, and Ten’s alarm blasted through the morning, he then started singing along and got every other tone right with his morning voice.

Kun was happy he didn’t just dance to the tone in his dream. Afterall, it was their last day here - or rather half a day. They had to enjoy it to its maximum.

Kun and Ten ate breakfast, got the Crock and descended down the road to the beach.

“Electric flux! The water is cold,” proclaimed still sleepy Ten, stepping one foot into it.

Kun went after him, after peeling off his clothes, carrying the Crock.

“Flickity-fluck,” he said as he shook.

“That’s what we get for going swimming at the dawn,” said Ten, disapprovingly shaking his head.

“Seriously, and we are adults,” as he said this, Kun dived into the ice-cold knee-high water, shutting his nose.

“Woah! That’s better!”

“That’s one way to do it, but brother dear, I don’t need a heart attack at my age.” How could someone… nevermind, silliness runs through the family.

Before they left the beach to get ready for the flight, they texted Yangyang, asking if he wanted 2l of salty water. Many families here brought a whole trunk of it home, where the sea was far.

Yangyang approved of it, supplying that cats could also drink sea water, so why not try?

Now it was time to leave the accommodation.

Grandpa packed them some fig jam to carry back home and wished them the safest travel and best of luck in their lives, making them promise to return someday.

They took the last picture of the sea and mountains and entered the bus which will take them to the airport.

The only fun they had on the plane was Ten getting a stomach flu from drinking the airport water and had to pass the 3rd person in their row, a grumpy, beardy old man who read the newspaper, every time he went to the loo, and he also fixed them in angry stares every few minutes, for watching movies, like he despised technology. Kun didn’t mind him, nor the aching Ten, he just sat at his window seat and watched his comedy movies, laughing loudly with no worry in the world.

“ _Hey, Yangs, I dropped by a convenience store to shop the snacks for the sleepover. What do we need? I’ve got chocolate from Canada and sweet potato for puppies. You’ve got cat food?”_

 _“_ Yeah, I have it. Um, nothing, I think. I’ve got ramen and, _”_ he searched through the fridge “some veggies that are half rotten, but we can save the other half!”

“ _So, chips, popcorn? Okay, I’m at your door in 10 minutes._ ”

“See you,” and he ended the line.

Yangyang managed to tidy the house reasonably, he was not the cleaning monster as his ges, but he knew how they left him the house, so he tried to reconstruct the order.

Content with his work, he started readying the veggies for the soup. The artificial flavor was good too, but Kun always told him he could die from consuming it.

Lucas hadn’t even rung the bell, but entered the open door of the flat, startling Yangyang who almost stabbed him with the knife while cutting the vegetable. 

“Hey, my dude,” the slenderman waved in front of his face, with a smile on, of course, ignoring the knife. The puppies he had unleashed were already running around with three cats.

Wait, three?

“I brought Rapunzel, Bella, Fiona and Nick, Leon of course and also, this is Cookie Monster,” Lucas introduced the animals he already met plus the three-coloured kitten, “we got him today. He’s sociable, doesn’t bite,” indeed, he was a rather calm cat, after sniffing at Louis, he chose to sit on the sofa and watch as others played and run through the flat.

They ate the tasty ramen - Yangyang had really improved on his cooking skills, fed the animals and pulled out the sofa, where they all shall cuddle and sleep together.

Puppies and kittens made a really cute pile of just ears sticking out of the furry mess.

“Yangyang,” Lucas asked when he was almost asleep, “I know you’re a man, but can I hug you? I need to hug someone when I sleep,” the giant became shy. Sleepy Yangyang just strangled him with his arms around Lucas’ head and wrapped a leg around him too.

Moment after that, his body shut down and he fell asleep in all the warmth.

In the morning, cat choir woke everyone up. The puppies joined, contributing to the loudness at 6am, making sure the neighbors will sue them. Yangyang tried to make them shut up by just collecting the kittens and adding them between Lucas and him, but they were wider awake and run away immediately.

Lucas had apparently though the big animal in the bed was the source of noise and laid over Yangyang as to shut him up. The smaller started to choke and somehow made Lucas get off of him, who then fell to the ground, but hugged the blanket that fell with him and continued sleeping, despite the loudness.

Yangyang was fully awake by now and decided to check with his brothers what would they like as welcoming meal.

Ten asked for a cake, but something that wouldn’t make him puke after, because of his condition. Yangyang remembered the 80% chocolate that was hidden somewhere in the cupboards, and he could mix something to look like a dough.

Such an easy task for a professional chef like him.

He got to it right away, mixing 6 bags of oatmeal with an egg and sparkling water, baking soda and a bit of rice flour; the mixture looked like a mess, but will sure be tasty.

When he put it into the oven, Lucas rose from the dead and slammed over the kitchen table.

“Food” was the only thing he said. The messy pack on the sofa apparently recognized the word and got down to beg Yangyang too.

It was tough being the only responsible around. He now understood how Kun felt sometimes.

The timer signaled that the cake was baked and Yangyang got it out, melting the chocolate and covering the top with it.

Eight hungry eyes followed his every movement, and he was somewhat hungry too, so he decided it was time for breakfast.

As in granulated food for animals and chips and popcorn for humans, because they were left with only one pack of ramen and a few eggs, and Yangyang was lazy to make anything more for now.

Around the noon, Ten called to inform that they had landed and were now going to claim their baggage.

Yangyang was happy they finally arrived, he will treat them delivery food!

About a half an hour later, when he decided on menu, he called the service and ordered food that was enough to feed a bigger KPOP boy group, so it will arrive just before his brothers.

The airport bus luckily had a stop near the complex where they lived, Kun and Ten were relieved for that, because the baggage weighted just under 30kg per person.

Tired from their flight, full of impressions of foreign land and relieved to finally be home, they exited the lift and were ready to pass out when a pack of animals, in which was their Louis greeted them at the door. Louis jumped to Ten’s face and licked him, than wiggling to Kun and doing the same, while the puppies licked their legs and remaining two kittens just sniffed the air.

“Hey! Welcome home,” said Yangyang with wide opened arms and his ges hugged him tightly, until they noticed the man on the sofa.

“Oh, who is this,” Ten asked.

“Hi,” he waved, “I’m Lucas, Yangyang’s friend.”

“Oh, you’re the dude,” said Kun, “glad to meet you,” they shook hands, “are these yours?” Kun pointed at the animals in question.

“Yeah, me too, and no, I actually just take care of them,” he produced a pamphlet from somewhere, “’The Claw’ Animal Shelter, you get 5% discount per animal adopted of yearly rent. I’m also here because Yangyang would like to be a volunteer, like me,” he put a hand to his chest and grinned.

“Oh, so Lambert found hobby? Take him,” Ten pushed the youngest, “just don’t let him get hurt, yeah?”

Lucas was just about to promise to watch over Yangyang 24/7, he already opened his mouth, but Yangyang cut him.

“So, ges, there’s something more: can I stay with you? I’ll have to get a visa too,” Yangyang begged with puppy eyes.

“Sure, while you’re at it, you can find some university to attend, too,” supplied Kun and looked for approval, but Ten already went to bother the babies and they were over him where he laid on the floor and kissed Louis – who was his favourite baby.

“Come now, let’s eat before the food gets cold,” said Yangyang, picking Ten off of the floor and hoarding him into the kitchen, the puppies jumping happily after them.

They talked what happened in the last week, in which Yangyang figured his life for now and Kun and Ten traveled to European shores and swam in Mediterranean Sea.

Lucas had to retell his whole biography and prove he was trustable and not some con man who lured young Chinese into drug trafficking.

The ges were convinced and adopted Lucas, adding him to the family group chat, with Johnny and Winwin.

It was already well past noon and our travelers were tired and ready for their beds to swallow them.

They ate the cake and said goodbye to Lucas and his furry friends - with a promise to hang out on regular bases; minus Leon, who will stay with them for now.

Ten and Kun held a kitten respectively and waved their paws at the Lucas (and his pack) who was walked to the elevator by Yangang.

When the door closed and the tiredness crashed them, they all just flopped onto the pulled out sofa and passed off to dreamland.

**HAPPY END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish you all the bestest of luck if you read till the end ;)
> 
> I couldn't post for long because of my exams that were complicated by the virus (wash your hands!) and the mess that is happening. 
> 
> Serbia is protesting right now, so if you want, please search it up and spread awareness.
> 
> Happy birthday to my friend! And happy BTS day tomorrow. And my birthday in 1 month and 1 day - I'm getting old :'(
> 
> Hit me up on twitter: (@PlutonianRise13): https://twitter.com/PlutonianRise13?s=09


End file.
